I Can't Look At The Stars On Heaven's Boulevard
by glorylattimorecanterbury
Summary: Peter Quill and Glory Lattimore-Canterbury can't look at the stars on heaven's boulevard. It makes them wonder where you are. Peter QuillxOC oneshot OOC Peter Quill


Warning(s): None  
>Title: Jukebox<br>Pairing: Peter Quill x Reader  
>Fandom: Guardians Of the Galaxy<br>Word Count: 2,009

**(A/N: This is my first time writing for any of the characters in Guardians of the Galaxy, so sorry if they don't seem to act the same way they did in the movie. Also there is death in here but it isn't any of the main characters. It has to do with Reader's back story. So, if you do not like death or have a problem with it, then please read this at your own risk. Sounds like i'm trying to sell a dangerous toy xD.)  
><strong>  
>The Milano and its crew had been flying around space for a few days without stopping. This began to get on your nerves because you were the one that the cooking duty fell to and you were beginning to get sick of it. The job was yours because you were the newest member and you were about the only one who wouldn't catch the kitchen on fire or have it blow up. Both of those things would probably happen if Peter,Drax, Rocket, or Groot tried to cook. They may even catch themselves on fire! Gamora offered to cook once, but her cooking wasn't the best. Yeah...Gamora really sucked at cooking. So that was how the Guardians of the Galaxy ended up in front of a diner on some random planet. It wasn't like the dinners back on Earth but it did serve some Terran food. Peter was drawn to it because it sold Terran food, so that was how you ended up here (plus you not wanting to cook).<p>

"Why are we here? This is stupid!" Rocket said, throwing his tiny paws into the air in frustration. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't understand why they couldn't just make you cook again. Wasn't it part of your job on the ship?

"We are here because I'm tired of cooking all the time for everyone! I'm pretty sure you don't want Gamora cooking, no offence Gamora..." You mumbled the last part, smiling weakly to the other women as you walked into the diner.

"Plus they serve Terran food here, so it won't be that bad, Rocket. You really need to trying a hamburger, they are amazing!" Peter said, winking toward one of the waitresses as your group walked toward a booth. Everyone sat down. Rocket, Groot, and you were on one side while Drax,Gamora, and Peter sat on the other side. A waitress walked over to your table and before anyone could speak what they wanted, Peter had ordered hamburgers and soda for everyone, except Groot, he ordered a pitcher of water for him instead.

"What if we desire something else?" Drax said, glaring at the cheeky man who sat beside him.

"I am Groot." Groot said, looking down at Rocket who just sighed and shook his head.

"No, Groot, you can't get a hamburger like the rest of use. You don't have a stomach to digest it, it would be bad for you." The smallest Guardian said to his best friend. Groot just frowned and looked down at the table, pouting as much as he could.

"Don't worry, Drax! You're going to love eating a hamburger! It has meat on it, so you'll love it!" Peter said, slapping his hand on Drax's shoulder before pulling it away and cradling it in his other hand."Owwwww..."He whined.

Gamora, Rocket, and Drax burst out laughing while you just let out a tiny giggled. Groot was too busy with pouting to chuckle or laugh. Peter looked up at the rest of his group, narrowing his eyes toward them.

"Don't laugh! That hurt! Have you seen his muscles?!" He said, pouting as well, and crossing his arms over his chest. Geez, what was up with everyone wanting to pout today?

"Yes, I have seen his muscles and so have you. You should have thought about that a bit longer before you slapped his shoulder." You said, smiling as you looked over at the captain of the ship you loved so much. Peter had taken you in when no one would, he gave you a second chance. You used to be a soldier one your home planet, being one of the best. People loved and adored you, along with the five others in your group. One day, when your group headed into an abandoned mine or cave to flush out a creature that was living inside. That was when tragedy struck. The creature was running toward your group, ready to attack. You were standing in the back on the group and you misfired. Your shot hit the fragile cave wall and the roof began to cave in. You ran, afraid for your life, thinking that the rest of your group would follow. You were wrong...You heard their screams as they were crushed to death.

Once outside of the cave, people flocked toward you. The family of the group that went in with you came over, asking where their son,father, or wife was. You told them the truth, everything from the creature to your misfire. The town began to shun you, believing that it was your fault that their loved ones were dead. You tried to tell them that you were sorry; you tried to get their forgiveness but they ignored you. If they weren't ignoring you, they were yelling at you. One person even threw something at you! You moved from town to town, but it was the same.. One day, when you were sitting on a park bench, a man sat down beside you and smiled. He began to make idle conversation, later introducing himself as Star-Lord. He asked why you were outside and that lead to you telling him your entire life story. It was nice that he listened to what you said, it have been a long time since someone had. He felt bad for you and offered you a temporary place on The Milano, which you accepted. It was only suppose to be temporary, enough time to take you to a planet where they didn't know you. Peter wanted you to stay by the end of the trip and stay you did.

At first, the rest of the crew was weary of allowing you on. No one got close to you, except for Peter and Groot. For some odd reason, Groot always liked you from the very start. He would always make sure he smiled or waved toward you when he saw you, even speaking sometimes. The next to warm up to you was Rocket because Groot made him and you cooked him something, so you two became buddies. Soon though, everyone warmed up to you and accepted that you were now a Guardian, just like the rest of them.

Just because Peter gave you a second chance, you always felt closest to him, closer then how you felt for the others. At first, it was just a tiny, nagging feeling but now...Now your heart would sip a few beats whenever he was close to you. You cursed yourself for feeling this way. He wouldn't feel the same way and it would ruin your friendship if you even tried something..

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?" Gamora asked, snapping her fingers in from of your face before waving her hand instead.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry! I just kinda got lost in my thoughts, I guess." You smiled sheepishly and your answer seemed to please Gamora as she went back to doing whatever she was doing before she snapped you out of your trance. A waitress walked over toward your table and set down all of your food. You said a small thank you as she left.

"What...? What is this?" Gamora asked as she slowly picked up the greasy bun. It was even worse then what they were like on Earth. It was as if the bun was soaked with grease.

"It is Heaven in your mouth! Come on your guys, dig it!" Peter said excitedly, taking a huge bite of his burger. The rest of you on the other hand were a bit more weary about taking a bite. Drax was the first, you following soon after. Rocket just shrugged his shoulders and took a bite.

"This is...interesting.." You mumbled as you chewed your food, forcing a tight smile toward Peter. The burger wasn't bad, it was just very new to you.

"Well, I like it!" Rocket said, taking a huge bite that made his cheeks bulge outward making him look like a chipmunk. Groot was looking at his friend and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. That caused a small argument to start between the two of them.

Drax had taken a sip of his soda and seemed to love it. He had already chugged his glass and was trying to get the waitress to give him another one. Gamora was taking small bites of her burger, chewing slowly as if she couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

"Hey! Do you see that?!" Peter shouted happily as he pointed over toward the corner of the diner. Sitting there was a blue, glowing machine with a few music notes on it. You didn't have them on your home planet but you believe that Peter had said something about them once before.

"Isn't that a juice box?" You asked, tilting your head to the side as you looked toward Peter. He burst out laughing, shaking his head. He let out a few more tiny chuckles before he started to speak.

"No, a juice box is something else. This is a jukebox. It plays music and stuff. It is kinda like my Walkman but it is bigger." Peter said as he stood up and walked over toward the machine, "Hey! It even plays some Terran music!" He put some money in it (or whatever it took) and a song began to play. You knew this song by heart now ever since you joined The Milano. It was called 'Hooked on a Feeling' and Peter loved this song with all of his heart. He began to dance and gestured for the rest of you to get up and dance with him, yet no one got up. They just stared at their captain, Rocket even face-palming. When no one got up got up, he walked over and grabbed your hand, dragging you over toward the jukebox. He went back to dancing, you slowly starting to dance as well. Peter smiled and laughed, twirling you. He dipped you down and stared into your eyes, a small smile on his face.

Your heart skipped a beat, the heat rising up to your cheeks. _What is going on?! Is this an Earth custom?! Is he-_Your thoughts were cut off when you felt a pair of lips on your own. The kiss was gentle and yet it was passionate. It was filled with love and care, as if you may break at any second.

The kiss was over too soon when Gamora yelled "Peter!". The two of you looked over to see Drax yelling at Rocket, smashing his glass that was full of soda onto the ground. Groot was holding Rocket, keeping him from jumping on Drax while Gamora was doing something similar to Drax.

"I guess that is our cue to leave!" Peter laughed as he grabbed your hand, leading you back over toward the table. Somehow, Peter calmed to the two of them enough to get them back on the Milano where they started fighting once again.

Your mind was still spinning with everything that happened , leaving you to sit at your seat in a daze. Your seat wasn't up in the front with the rest since their wasn't enough space It was in the middle, but you didn't mind.

You kept thinking about the kiss that happened only moments ago. The Star-Lord had kissed you, not the other way around! You sighed happily, as you thought of the man who gave you a second chance when no one else did.

~The End~


End file.
